survival
by ghostrebellion8562
Summary: this is a random story that i thought of one day. what will happen when the apocalypse happen while your asleep and wake up to the end


I awoke to the sound of mumbling and shuffling feet. I don't know what made me do it but I got up and opened the shades on my window and looked out. When my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness I found myself looking at a broken and destroyed city. Buildings where ablaze. Cars where flipped onto their hoods and somewhere also on fire that's when someone or should I say something passed by my window. It was my next door neighbor tom. It wouldn't have been a big deal but for one he was in my backyard and two his… his face was gone! I mean he dad a face it was just that half of it was not there almost as if a wild animal had bitten it off. A mixture of black puss and blood was oozing out of the wound on his face. I stood still for a good forty-five seconds staring at him, hoping it was just a dream, when the sound of someone trying to lock pick my front door brought me back to my scenes my room isn't huge nor is it tiny it is a average sized room. When you walk into my room is the kind of big TV stand. My bed is on the wall adjacent to the wall that the door is connected to. In the middle of my are three lawn chairs that I use when my friends come over and we play videogames. The walk in closet is on the same wall as the door, inside of the closet are all of my shirts and pants. i quickly grab my hoodie. This jacket was given to me by my uncle before he died. The jacket itself isn't anything special just a solid black with a larger then normal hood. The hood is made like a beak of a eagle. The top part that comes over my face is elongated so that no one can see my face but I can see everything around me. Both of my parents are dead and because of this I have inherited my dads weapons. He was a nut for swords well he was a nut for just about every kind of weapon that was made before gunpowder. Weapons hang around my room, most of the tine I use them as decoration. But they are useable in a fight. I quickly grab my tanto (a tanto is a much smaller version of the Katonah) and hide behind in closet. As soon as I close the closet door I hear people kick open my front door. From the sound of footsteps it sounds like between 4 and 6 people all wearing running shoes. They don't even try to be quite. After what feels like eons some one opens the door to my room quickly pull the hood of my jacket up onto my face. From outside the door I hear a sharp breath. The person that walked in must have just saw all of the weapons. I unsheathe my blade and open the closet door just a sliver.. I see that the bedroom door is still de open. That's going to be a problem. I'm going to take the person in my room as a hostage unless they pull a weapon on me then I'm going to bury the blade that is resting in my right hand into their throat to the hilt. I open the door slowly and use the sheath of the tanto to close the door to my bedroom. The kid standing in my room looked like a teenage male but its hard to tell because of all of the bags and hoods he was wearing. He turned around quickly when he heard the door close. I didn't get enough time to look at his face before he screamed at the top of his he just alerted all of the people in my house and looters and whatever is outside. I hit him in the jaw with the butt of my tonto as soon as it made contact with his jaw line he went limp. Before he could slump over and eat the floor I grabbed him and held his back to me with the blade of the dagger sized sword to his jugular vain. At that same moment that I lightly placed the blade to his throat his friends came in and where not happy in the least. The biggest man in the bunch who im guessing is the leader was the first to speak up. His deep booming voice rang out like bells. "kid you need you let him go. Its you against five of us." This guy was at lest six foot tall. This man was built like a tree. I looked down on the boy and saw that he has a hunting knive in one of his belt loops. I slowly reach down towards it as I begin to "negotiate with the leader of the pack. "Not until you explain why you broke into my house" he sit his weapons on the floor and as he did this all of his goons followed his lead. His expression changed from determination to fear. "we didn't know that your still here. We thought that all of the people wither are turned or they have left. " I pushed the blade of my tanto even closer to the kids throat and let a single line of blood trickle down his throat and into his shirt where it was absorbed into the fabric that made up the young mans shirt. "what do you mean you think I turned? Turned into what? Why is the whole city on fire? Answer me or else I will take his head clan off." After I said that one of the guys standing next to the looming stauter infront of me dove for his gun and tried to shot me. As he grabed his small side arm the young girl next to him tackles him into my bathroom.i could hear struggling and than scilence. " HOW COULD YOU? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HIS GIRLFIREND! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT PERSON IN THERE DO THAT TO HIM? I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA THAT IS MY BIG BROHTER IN THERE!" then I heard a body hit the floor then the girl comes back in and looks at me "im sorry anbout him hes just worried about his brother. You know the one you have in your arm. Anyway, we need to hurry. The end of time is here. We have to move I will personally explain everything later." Then she looked at the window as if to expect something. Than it happened, My neighbor slammed his head against my window so hard that the whole window shattered and shards of glass went everywhere. So I looked away from the window to protect my eyes from glass. He somehow climbed into the room. I throw the boy to who I assume is his girlfriend. The man charged at me with the speed of a chaetae. His strength was much more than it should have been for a man that was about 90 years old. When he hit me I lost my balance and we both went down. As soon as my brain registered what happened I threw him at the wall with my legs and after I relized that his weight was gone I jumped up and bent my knees so that when my feet hit the ground I would be able to stand up ready for combat


End file.
